


Divine Memories

by Erinyesx



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Romance, Set in Modern Times, Suggestive Themes, fantasy and divine powers still present, light cursing, throw backs to original myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinyesx/pseuds/Erinyesx
Summary: To punish the Olympians, he stole their memories and forced them to live among mortals. In the present day, Hades owns a funeral home and Persephone goes to law school. Their paths meet one winter's morning and their lives become intertwined.





	Divine Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Contains language that may not be suitable for all audiences. Contains suggestive content that may not be suitable for children. Also contains a mixture of modern day aspects and fantasy elements. 
> 
> In sections involving text messages, italics and [ brackets] are used to interact messages between Aidoneus and Persephone. 
> 
> Also, apologies in advanced for any grammatical and spelling errors. I've done my best to self-edit.
> 
> *Posted on FF under same name.  
> LooseInk-> Erinyesx

Prologue

Long ago, Kronos, King of Titans and God of time received a prophecy. One of his children would slay the king and take his throne as ruler of the Cosmos. To defy fate and his own destiny the Titan swallowed all his children upon their birth. Rhea, his wife, Queen of Titans, wept at the loss of her children and grew to despise her husband. When her sixth child was conceived, she fled from Kronos to give her child a chance to live. In time, she gave birth to Zeus, who would free his siblings from the belly of his father and wage war against the tyrant king. In ten years’ time Zeus and the Olympians defeated the Titans and casted them into the depths of Tartarus and chained them to the pit for all eternity.

Or so they thought.

             Time would continue to move forward even with the tyrant king gone. It would prove to be as destructive as it’s wielder once was. As the years passed the humans began to grow smarter, ambitious, and prouder. They no longer needed to please Gods to survive and longer did they fear the wrath of the immortals. Prayers dwindled, offerings ceased, and temples fell. As the Gods lost their worshipers so to did they lose their powers. On the night, the last temple collapsed, when the Olympians were at their weakest Kronos escaped.

             He had centuries to heal in the pit and years to plan his revenge. It would be a punishment worse than imprisonment and more frightening than death. Already weak and powerless from their lack of worship Kronos had but one last thing to take. Their memories.

 

o0o

             The first time the two crossed paths was on a winter’s morning in the parking lot of his funeral home.  A small white commercial van with the name _Eleusis Nursey_ , pulled up in front of one of the double doors that opened into the lobby. A man with medium length, curly blond hair popped out of the driver side and shuffled in the frigid cold to the back of the van and swung open the doors with a little too much aggression. From the passenger side a young woman wrapped up in a long dark coat took a wary step forward. Her long auburn hair flying in the wind, her nose starting to turn red from the cold air. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she shuffled to the back and glared at the man.

“Don’t keep the doors open too long,” she huffs, closing one side of the van doors as the blonde lifted a small wagon out of the van, “Honestly Eros, haven’t you learned that flowers don’t do well in the cold?” she hissed slamming one of the doors to keep the flowers as warm as possible for as long as possible.

“Of course I do! We would just move faster if we had more space! I- just want to hurry up and get on with it. This place… makes me uncomfortable” He replies as he loads the wagon with two wreaths stands and lays the large floral wreaths on top of them gently. He tossed a clip board with the order information and set up instructions as he bounces lightly on his heels. Uncomfortable was an understatement, it was more foreboding.

“I think death makes us all uncomfortable, “she replies her face softening as she tries to comfort the boy. Let’s face it, if he was nervous and fidgety the whole time it would slow the process. She was on a time crunch, she had a flight to catch in a few hours and she was not going to be late, “What are you waiting for? Take those inside.”

Eros looked like he was about to protest but decided otherwise. He wanted to leave and being whiney about the situation wouldn’t make it any faster.

“If it makes you feel any better, the bodies are kept in the back. They won’t be in the area you guys are setting up in,” A man with an onyx hair said as he stepped through the front doors.

Eros laughed nervously, “Only a little.” He mumbled and shuffled past the man. He gave Eros a curt nod when the boy passed through.

Persephone glanced over at the man, taking in his tapered onyx hair, the neatly trimmed beard, and those striking blue eyes. He wore neatly pressed black suit, a Rolex watch on his left hand and polished leather shoes.

_Money._

She thought. He was rich. He stood straight, an air of comfort and authority hung around him. There were no cars parked in the front of the home yet so he wasn’t a mourner.

“You must be the director, “she said, smiling politely, crossing over to him and extending a hand, “I’m Persephone. I’ll be overseeing the arrangements today.”

“Aidoneus, it’s a pleasure to meet you” He shook her hand, “We haven’t met before, have we?”

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the buckets of carnations and arrangement of white lilies in the van, “No, “she chuckles, “I don’t work at the shop regularly… You could say I’m a seasonal. Mostly in the spring and summer. I help mother with the horde of orders from the wedding season.”

He’s lips pressed into a thin line and adjusted his suit and cleared his throat.

“You’re Demeter’s daughter? I wouldn’t have guessed,”

“They look more like sisters, don’t they?” Persephone shot Eros a fiery looked when he came back, wagon in tow. She handed him two vases of white little arrangements and then more. Oh, how she loathed when people said that or brought it up. Her mother had her when she was just a teenager. So Demeter didn’t look nearly as old as she should considering she had a daughter who was in her second year of law school, “Not like twins no, like. she was your older sister and you know Persephone the younger one- You know I’m hurry to get these in. Don’t want them to freeze now do we haha..” he said with a nervous laughter before disappearing again. Persephone shook her head and couldn’t help but chuckle at Aidoneus’s reaction.

“What? Got a problem with my mother?” She asked curiously, leaning against the side of the van.  
  
“Business disputes really, billing issues. She can be…”

“Stubborn.”

“Yes.”

They both laugh and he crossed over to her, “So, does death make you uncomfortable?”  He asked.

She thought for a moment before looking up at him and smiling, “No, dying would be an awfully big adventure”

He paused for a second, head cocking to the side as he raised a brow, “Quoting _Peter Pan_ , are we?”

She giggled and his ears perked at the sound, “Yes, but it’s still true I think. Life is complex and filled with so many adventures. Who’s to say that the other side isn’t?”

She made it easy, and so did he. While Eros was busy away setting up the order for the service being held that afternoon, the duo talked. They chatted about simple things, books and the weather. How he got in the industry of death, inherited the business from a deceased relative. What she did when she wasn’t a seasonal worker, school.

Eros was annoyed, but only a little. He was a secretly a sucker for romance and he could see chemistry between the two and he wasn’t about to get in the way of that. He was just glad that the order this was relatively small and simple. He was done in about half an hour. The van was packed and they were ready to go.

“Seph, you’re gonna be late. “Eros reminded, as he hopped into the car.

Persephone sighed and gave Aidoneus a smile.

“I’ve got a plane to catch in a few hours and some last-minute packing. It was a pleasure. “She extended her hand for another shake.

He took her hand in his, and let his thumb glide across her knuckles gently, “Pleasure was all mine. Ah, and when’s the next time you’re in town?” he tried to be non-cholent about it. 

“In the spring,” she paused as she bit the inside of her cheek lightly in thought. She drew a pen from her pocket and lifted his hand up gently, “May I?” she asked pointing the pen at his hand.

He nodded his head as she flipped it over and scribbled her phone number on it. There was a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks but he couldn’t quite tell if it was a blush or if it was the cold.

“Perhaps I’ll catch you in the spring, “she chuckled softly, “or hear from you sooner.”

o0o

             Persephone inked a small flower on the corner of her page as her professor continued to debate with a student on something that she honestly didn’t care very much for. Her eyes glanced up at the clock hanging above the board, she still had half an hour left. Her phone lit up with a new message from an unlisted number in her phone. She glanced up at the professor before sliding the phone closer to her on the desk and unlocked it. Technically there were no rules about no texting in the class. They were all adults after all. It was just a matter of being polite and respectful to the professor but as of right now she was a little bored.

_Hello, I hope the new semester is treating you well._

She raised a brow when a new message came in,

_This is Aidoneus by the way._

It had been about two weeks since she left and given him her number. She didn’t hear from him and well just assumed he wasn’t interested… in anything. It didn’t upset her, she understood. But she couldn’t hide the smile on her face and the slight skip of her heart when that message came in. She couldn’t deny it, there conversation a few weeks ago was far more exciting and interesting than the last few dates she’s been on.

_[Well enough, I suppose.]  
[I see you haven’t lost my number ;p]_

She looked up just to catch the professor ending his argument with the student and turning to the board. He was finally starting to get to the actual lecture of the day. She quickly moved to copy what he wrote on the board plus some of his commentary. When her phone lit up again.

_No, just waiting for the appropriate time to make an appearance._

She shook her head lightly and shifted in her seat.

_[Really? And why is that?]_

“I suppose that’s where we’ll wrap up for today, “the professor grumbled, “don’t forget to read chapter 20 by Monday.”

Everyone in the classroom began to pack up. Persephone dropped few things into her bag and gathered her notebook up into her arms when a message notification came up.

_Because “absence makes the heart grow fonder.”_

She couldn’t help but laugh as she strolled out of the classroom.

_[“or forgetful” as J.M. Barrier would say.]_

It didn’t take long for the next reply to come in.

_You are hard to forget Persephone.  
We’re still quoting Pan? _

Persephone strolled through campus for the day distracted by her phone. A smile plastered on her face.

o0o

April rolled around in a flash. The days seemed to pass quicker for her as she juggled her classes, hours at a nearby legal clinic, and the bit of social life she had.

_Afternoon gorgeous, did you get any sleep last night?_

_[Hey Handsome. No, I’m exhausted. Managed to squeeze in a 30-minute nap before Legal Ethics today.]_

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sunk into her seat and took a long sip of her large vanilla iced coffee. They had been texting on and off again for the last few months. The text started off as sporadic check ins and small conversations but they slowly grew to be more frequent and flirtatious. They even called each other on days they had long or exciting stories to tell of their day. On a few occasion she had called him when she stressed out and he offered words of guidance and comfort. He even sent her a bouquet of sun flowers to cheer her up on a particularly rough day. She noticed that they did not come from _Eleusis_ but she thought it best her mother didn’t catch wind of that.

_This can’t be healthy.  
You need to take better care of yourself. _

_[Aside from sleep, I’m a picture of good health! >:o]  
[Don’t worry, I’ll get to bed early tonight.] _

 “Yikes, you’re starting to look like a racoon.”

Artemis said plopping down beside her. Her books on biology and animal care dropped to the table with a thud.

“My eye bags darkening?” Persephone asked with a lazy brow as she responded to Aidoneus text and put her phone down.

“Just a bit.” Artemis replied, leaning against the table, “Texting what’s his name again?”

“Aidoneus.”

“Yeah, that’s the guy.” She grinned, “What are you guys even?”

 “Haha, just friends Artemis.”

Her brows furrowed together and she felt a headache coming on. In all their months of talking they never really defined their relationship or even hinted at anything specifically. They were flirtatious yes and they did seek comfort and solace in each other yes but what were they exactly? She never thought to ask and all their conversations and mentions of each other days never mentioned any other person of interest.

“Friends don’t just text each other good morning and good night every day. Nor do they send you flowers just because. That’s little much for just friends.“ She listed and popped open her bottle of water.

“I don’t know. We never really talked about it.” Persephone replied, as she leaned into the table her eyes looking off in the distance. Artemis sensed that the conversation might have been a sensitive topic.

“So anyway…”

Artemis went on to explain the intense lab dissection they had done today while Persephone tried to listen. Truthfully she was distracted and distraught by Artemis questions.

_[Hey…]  
[I know we never talked about it… but what are we?]_

There was a long pause in their messaging. It gave Artemis and Persephone enough time to grab some lunch.

_I don’t know._

o0o

The weeks that followed were painfully slow. She had admitted to having an interest in him and perhaps pursing something more but he didn’t. There were so many things he had to take into consideration. He needed time. Their texts slowed and became less intimate and flirty. They became more polite and what was once daily conversations turned into weekly check ins. In time they became less than that and they both refused to bring up the topic of their relationship.

_Hello. Hope all is going well. Plans for the weekend?_

_[Sort of. I have a date Friday night. Then just relaxing for the rest of the weekend. Laundry]_

He stood up from his desk and fidgeted with the watch on his wrist. A nervous habit he refused to acknowledge he had.

_Oh? And who’s the lucky fellow?_

_[Apollo, he’s Artemis’s brother.]_

_I remember you telling me about him. The musician. He doesn’t seem like your type._

He stood up from his desk and slipped the phone into his pocket as he strolled up to his office window. His eyes looking out over the lawn of the funeral home. Apollo. He had remembered her telling stories of the twins and her growing up as children and Apollo’s man whoring tendencies in high school and undergraduate years. He seemed full of himself and just a tad bit on the jealous side. He also remembered a story about how he got jealous of one of Artemis friends, Orion, and had him expelled from school.

_[He’s changed. He seemed sincere.]  
[Plus, he serenaded me in front of everyone. Couldn’t bear to cause a commotion by saying no.]_

_From what you’ve told me before he doesn’t sound like the type of guy that deserves you._

There was a long pause in her reply. He took the opportunity to go down the hall to Thanatos’s office. He was a tall slender man who was a his senior though didn’t dress like one much of the time. He had a half-shaved head and side swept his dirty blonde hair over it. He was almost always in his blue scrubs and white apron, the normal attire for an embalmer. He needed to add a little flair though and wore black combat boots all the time.

_[ I deserve someone who wants me.]_

Was simply her reply but for some reason he could sense she wrote it with a strong sense of conviction. His knuckles rasped against Thanatos door but he did not wait for a response before stumbling in. He was distraught.

“What’s up boss? Problems with our little flower girl?” He asked noticing Aidoneus’s face and the phone clutched in his hands.

“She’s going on a date,” He stated plainly as he crossed into the dark room. The faintest scent of disinfected hit his nose as he dropped himself on to the black leather couch against the grey wall.

“With a man child who likes to sleep around from what I can gather.” He seethed as she titled his head back against the cushion.

“And this bothers you?”

“Yes.”

“And why do you think this bothers you?” Thanatos asked with a bit of amusement as he kicked his feet up on his desked and leaned back into his chair. The old thing creaking as he did.

“Because she deserves better?”

“Well, yes. But don’t you think it might be because it’s you who wants to be with her?”

He closed his eyes and crossed his legs idly. His fingers returning to his watch as he fidgeted with it once more.

“You never got back to her right? Perhaps, it’s time for you to accept your feelings. You’ll never know what’ll blossom if you give it a chance.” Thanatos said and crossed his arms behind his head.

“This issue has been plaguing you for weeks now, Aidoneus’s. I think it’s time you just take a chance. Live a little on the risky side. As lame as it may sound, at least you won’t live the rest of your life wondering what if?”

o0o

             Persephone sighed heavily and turned in the mirror. Her olive tent dress swept to the side as she did. She wore simple brown leather gladiator sandals. She nods her head and strolled about the house ensuring all the lights were off before heading out the door. Her keys jingled lightly as she locked the door of her apartment.

“Persephone,”

She shrieked, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest as she jumped closer to the wall. Her head whipped around to stare at her assailant.

“Aidoneus? What the fuck!” She hissed, her hands balled into fist as she stepped forward.

Aidoneus felt bad and for a moment he was concerned but then he couldn’t help but laugh..

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. “He chuckled.

Her face was red with anger, embarrassment and confusion.

“You don’t just wait outside of a person’s place at night and you sure as hell don’t sneak up on them! What the hell are you even doing here!?”

His laughter stopped and his face softened. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans. He was in a more casual state then she was used to seeing him in. Jeans and a loose black tshirt.

“Weeks ago you asked what we were. I said I didn’t know and I needed time-“

“Yes, and you never got back.” She said firmly and checked to make sure her door was locked with a light jiggle.

“I’m sorry, I’m getting back to you now.”

“On the night that I’m going on a date?” she raised a brow and shook her head as she turned on her heels, “just go.” She called out. Aidoneus moved to follower her frustration starting to set in for him. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy but he’d hope that his sudden appearance would make it easier? It was a romantic gesture afterall.

“You said you deserve someone who wants you! And I do. I want you Persephone!”

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Her eyes were still lit with fire and her heart felt like it had a hand wrapped around it tightly.

“I was an idiot. I let silly things like our distances and our age get in my head. I let myself get in my head and I guess. I was scared. Persephone, you’ve brighten my world. You’re intelligent, firey, and so kind. I was afraid of ruining that. But mostly I was afraid of losing all of what we had.“

She drew in a sharp breath and nodded her head.

“Because the potential of what might happen if we fall out was frightening right?” she mumbled. The same thought ran through her mind and it was why she never really pushed the subject of what they were.

“We didn’t handle it very, well did we?” she asked softly, “It was my fault as well... it takes two for a friendship or any relationship to fail.”

“Yes, we did. “He replied stepping closer and taking her hand, “but, I’d like to very much try Persephone. I’m very fond of you, more than fond really. I couldn’t even imagine you with another man or anyone who could break your heart.”

“and you won’t?” she asked playfully as she stepped closer to him.

“No. I don’t have any plans for that.” He smiled warmly as he peered down at her. She smiled back and gently rose on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

“I’d like to try as well. “she mumbled against his lips as his hands landed on her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze, his lips moving back against hers.

They both intended for the kiss to be gentle and sweet but months of flirting and honestly a hidden yearning began to take over. One hand clutched the front of his shirt while the other started to travel down towards the hem of his jeans. His hands pulled her hips closer to his he slowly rocked them upward and his hands traveled down to her bottom, cupping them. She mewled softly against his lips and tugged at his jeans impatiently and grinned against her lips.

“Inside, sweet one.” He grumbled as she peeled herself away from him with much displeasure and fumbled with her keys. The two-stumbled inside, wrapped in each other’s arms.

o0o

The weeks leading up to summer were a blur. Aidoneus returned home a few days after that eventful night for work and of course she had the last few weeks of school to finish up. Apollo’s ego was hurt, for once in his life a girl stood him up. Artemis informed Persephone of this though since Apollo didn’t show it much. According to Artemis, he went on a one night stand binge the days following the suppose date. Artemis, his sister, should’ve been upset with Persephone for standing up her brother but honestly Artemis always knew her friend could do better. She loved her brother and she loved her friend but she knew they were not right for each other.

The two resumed their daily messages and resolved to video chatting or virtual date nights at least once a week. They were going to make this distance thing work until the summer rolled around and she went home and the two did beat it.

When she came home he picked her up from the airport.

“I know summer is your time to relax,” he began on their car ride home, “but,”

She groaned softly, “But what?”

“Well, you’re going back to work, right?”

“Yes, I miss my flowers.” She said firmly, squeezing his hand on the car ride to her place.

“Well, honestly, the other florists just aren’t the best.” He nodded, “and… I was merely going to request that you be the one to handle all orders to the home?”

She raised a brow and peered over in her seat. Her face getting up close to his teasingly.

“Uh huh. Is that the only reason?”

“No, I just want to spend more time with you.” He said with a grin, turning to face her and giving her a quick peck before returning his eyes to the road.

“Well, that’s a very good reason.” She agreed and sunk back into her seat. “But I am also the best.”

“Yes, yes you are. By the way, have you told your mother about me?”

Persephone shifted in her seat nervously as they pulled up to her home. Her mother’s car in the drive way.

“No.”

That night Persephone and Demeter had a long and awkward conversation. Much to her surprise Demeter took it well, though she felt that her daughter could’ve done a little better than a man who received the dead. Persephone argued it was more of him helping the living mourn their dead. What else could Demeter say or do? Her daughter was an adult, a responsible one at that. He was older, sure and stubborn in her eyes due to their business dealings with each other but he was ultimately a good man. So, Demeter honestly had no reason to be upset. Though she was a little annoyed truthfully.

o0o

“What’s this?” Persephone asked lifting a beautifully designed invitation.

**_Olympic Electrics 100 th year Anniversary_ **

_Aidoneus, you and 1 guest are cordially invited to a night of fine dining and festivities at Olympic Electrics CEO’s personal manor uptown in celebration of the companies 100 th year anniversary. _

“Ah, I was going to invite you to that. “He said looking up from his desk. “It’s an Anniversary party for well, Olympic Electrics. “

“Oh! Yes, I remember seeing one on our counter. Zeus, uses the nursery a lot for personal and business use. We’re his favorite decorators.” She mused, “so not a surprise we got one. How did you manage to snag one? “

Aidoneus cleared his throat but kept his eyes glued on the paper in front of him.

“He’s my younger brother.” He said plainly, signing his name on a dotted line.

“What?” Persephone dropped the invitation on the coffee table and pushed herself up on his desk by his side. Making sure not to knock anything over or wrinkle anything.

“Hmm?” He looked up at her questioningly.

“We’ve been together for how long now? Talking for how long? And this is the first time I’m hearing about a brother?”

“I’ve told you I have two younger brothers, “he pointed out sliding out from his desk a bit and sliding her over so she was in front of him, “I just never told you their names.”

“Still, I’m just learning about this. I think siblings and family are kind of important things you share with your girlfriend.” She said crossing her ankles lightly as she placed both her hands by her side for balance. His hands gently rubbed her knees as he shrugged lightly.

“I’m not very close with either of them. Poseidon is the middle child. He’s out in California surfing and diving off its shores, educating students on the ocean I suppose. Then there’s Zeus, the youngest, quite successful as you can see and a bit full of himself. “

“Oh, I know. He doesn’t seem like a very good husband either, “she whispered, “I’ve gotten orders from him, throughout the years. Some bouquets for his wife and others for his lovers.”

“Yes, he’s has terrible sexual impulses,” he grips her knees gently but smiles up at her warmly, “and that’s only him. Don’t worry, it’s not a genetic thing.” He teased.

“That’s good to know “she giggles and leans in to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Mhmm. So, what do you say? Be my date for the thing?”

“Of course, love.”  They lean in for a kiss, Aidoneus hands slide up her thighs and underneath her skirt. She gasped softly, a bright blush crossing her checks as she feels his fingers brush up against her warmth.

“Aidoneus! Not at work!” she grumbled a part of her feeling weird knowing that dead bodies were held in a room somewhere down the hall.

“Is it the death?” he asks pulling away disgruntled. She nodded her gently and he glanced at the clock. It read 4:30 in the afternoon, “Hmm, I can take an early day.” He muttered to himself and stands up, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and lifting her up off the desk.

o0o

             Persephone glanced at herself in the mirror. She wore a wine-colored chiffon maxi dress with a halter neckline and a keyhole on the chest and a small slit in the back. She wore a pair of black heels to match and wore a few gold bangles around her wrist, a pair of gold narcissus earrings studded her ears and twinkled in the light. Her hair was done up in a fishtail braided bun.

“You look absolutely beautiful, “Aidoneus said stepping into the bedroom and looking her up and down. He was dressed in an expensive looking black suit with matching Italian leather shoes. A Rolex watch on one hand a few rings on the other. He finished putting in his last cuff link and extended his hand for her to take.

“Are you sure? I want to leave a good impression on your family.”

“I would never lie to you. Besides, it’s probably best you don’t look overly sexy in front of Zeus.” Aidoneus grumbled, his jaw clenched ever so lightly.

“Don’t be too nice to him either. He’ll mistake politeness for flirtation and try to bed you. “He sighed shaking his head.

“I think I can handle my own. Trust me, I’ve had my share of shooing off people.” She laughs as the two climb into his car heading for the manor outside of the city.

             Persephone was stunned and utterly overwhelmed upon arrival. It was an extravagant event with cars lined up and down the street. People dressed in the finest clothes and jewelry were gathered around. Live music was being played, an open bar and servers circled the crowd of guest. She wans’t sure what she was expecting but neither the less she was glad Aidoneus kept her close. She was perfectly fine being by his side and greeting people he knew and making small talk. That she could do.

“Ah! If it isn’t Hades!” A voice boomed from behind them. The duo both turned around to see Zeus.

“Zeus, I loathe that nickname. “Aidoneus shot as Zeus pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, come on, it’s fitting. He was the God of the Dead, wasn’t he? And you own a funereal home. Funny, right?” He laughed and patted Aidoneus on the back.

“And you must be the lovely Persephone! It’s a pleasure to meet you! Aidoneus did find himself a pretty little thing, didn’t he?” He grined and shook her hand then leaned down to place a kiss on her hand.

“Ah, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She forced a grin as she noticed the regal looking woman next to him. She extended her arm, a forced smile on her lips as well.

“I’m Hera, his wife. It’s pleasure to meet you Persephone.

“Ah, hello.” She greets, memories of all the bouquets she’s made for the couple flashed in her mind. She did look like a vengeful woman.

While the two brothers caught up, Hera pointed out various people in the crowd and couldn’t help but gossip about them. Hera introduced her to a few other women at the party and she soon caught the gist of what most of these women were interested in. The luxuries their husbands or partners awarded them and the gossip and vile rumors about each other they liked to share.

Persephone politely excused herself and took a step outside. She found herself on the deck overlooking the vast garden he had on his estate. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and looked up at the night sky. She just needed a break from all of that. Socializing was exhausting.

“Too much?” the familiar voice of her lover asked wrapping an arm around her waist as he came up by her side.

“Just a bit. All these women and men just gossip about each other.” She said glancing up at him.

“Mhmm, there’s a reason why I don’t spend much time with my brother even though we aren’t very far apart. “

“I don’t blame you.” She laughed and glanced out to the vast rows of trees and hedges.

“Would you like to go for a walk? There looks like there are exciting things to discover down there.” She giggled and took his hand.

“Hmm, sure. A little adventure could be fun.”

The two descended down to the gardens and made their way through the small hedge maze. They found a lovely little pond in the center, surrounded by Greco-Roman looking sculptures. They also passed a lush and healthy apple tree, dotted with white blossom and golden apples.

“Oh, look!” Persephone squealed with glee when she noticed a row of beautiful pomegranate trees in full bloom.

“Pomegranates?” He asked, “are they your favorite?”

“Mhmm! The flowers are beautiful. “She mumbled as she kicked off her heels in the grass and approached one of the fullest tree, “Mother never stocks them at the nursery for some reason. Something about them just piss her off.”

“Why do you like them so? For the taste?” He asked as he searched for a ripe one to pick.

“That’s one reason,” she says as she followed him, taking to the other side to find one to pluck, “Pomegranates represent so much in various cultures around the world. They’re present even in ancient history. They represent ambition, prosperity, fertility, life and death, sometimes even marriage.”

“and that’s true across multiple cultures?”

“Mhmm, plus they’re just beautiful to look at.” She laughed as she finds one to pick. She gently tugged the fruit from the branch as Aidoneus came to her side. She dug her nails into the soft flesh of the red fruit and pulled it apart, a few red drops sprung from the crevices and fell to the earth.

“Oh! This one was just waiting to be picked.” She grined, some of the red juices staining her hands. She plucked three seeds and holds them up to his lips. He parts them and gladly takes them into his mouth.

“Mhmm, sweet. “He whispered and takes the fruit from her hands and plucks three more and holds them to her lips. She smiled and parts them, enjoying the sweet taste of the fruit.

When the 6th seed they pluck touched her lips she groaned. Her knees buckled as she crashed to the floor.

“Persephone!” Aidoneus dropped the fruit and reached out to catch her when he felt his head began to spin. He leaned against the tree, Persephone trembling in his arms as she holds her head, a low whine emitted from her throat.

They gripped each other as they fell to the ground, their flesh began to glow lightly as their heads continued to throb. A warm sensation began to flow through their veins as memories of their past, centuries, eons and memories came flooding back.

He saw a young Kore hiding behind a pillar on Olympus.

She saw a Narcissus in a field.

They both saw their thrones deep beneath the Earth.

They remembered the shades, the Fields of Asphodel, Elysium, and the fires of Tartarus.

They remembered the day he came for her.

They remembered when the Gods and Goddesses came to petition her return.

She remembered death and the coldness that took over the earth.

They remembered pomegranates and 6 seeds. They remember their months a part.

She remembered Hercules, Pysche, and Sisyphus.

They remembered when the mortals began to rely on the Gods less.

They remembered when Cronos’s chains broke and he escaped.

The two laid still in each other’s arms. Persephone’s fingers dug in to his arms tightly, causing him to wince in pain. Sweat beaded both their heads as the aching sensation still lingered. Persephone swore she could hear drumming in her eyes as she loosened her clenched jaws.

“My sweet wife, “He grumbled softly, pulling her closer, his chest falling and rising heavily.

“Lord husband, “she mutters, tilting her head up and instantly regretting it. But she caught his eyes staring down into her eyes and she could see the centuries and eons of love that he had for her and she the same.

“We found each other, “she said with a smile.

“We did. It appears we did most of the time.” He said, remembering bits of the various lives and time periods they found each other in.

They embraced each other tightly and then leaned into kiss deeply. A love and yearning that lasted all these years.

When the two manage to find their footing, they stood. They could feel their immortal and divine powers seeping through their veins. The soft glow that all Gods and Goddesses reappeared and replaced their mortal flesh. Persephone extended her hand out to a bush, letting her powers flow through the earth to cause the bush to grow. She smiled warmly, glad to know her influence on the earth was still strong.

From up above, the Titan Nyx, began to meld from the sky and pour to the earth below. Aidoneus and Persephone stood side by side to greet their old friend. The sky took the form of a tall and slender woman with skin as pale as the moon. Her dark hair flowed from the top of her head and down to her feet and slowly turned from dark night to a pale white. She wore a peplos that looked like it was made of the sky itself. A dark blue fabric with sliver twinkling flecks scattered about it.

“Lord Hades, Lady Persephone. “She said with a warm smile, “It has been a long time.”

“Indeed, how was this possible?” Persephone asked, her fingers intertwined with Aidoneus’s.

“Kronos has imprisoned Mnemosyne and forced her to use her influence to take the memories of you Olympians,” She said “and for centuries he has cursed you all to live mortal lives. Sometimes separating lovers and family from each other.” She says, her lips pressed firmly together.

“The rest of the immortals, we tried to lead siege on Kronos but he freed his siblings. They banded together and have fended off attempts to free Mnemosyne.”

“Then how, how are we able to remember?” Aidoneus’s asks glancing over at his wife.

Nyx grins and shrugs lightly, “I don’t know exactly. Though, I assumed it was your love.”

The both looked at each a bit stunned and then back at the Lady of the Night.

“Oh, as foolish as it may sound love is a very powerful source in the world. You two, your love is as pure and as deep as time itself. Your fates have always been interlocked. In all your life times, you two have almost always found each other, but tonight you two managed to find a pomegranate tree together. You two plucked exactly 6 seeds. The same amount of seeds the Fates had always knew you would consume and change the world of mortals interlock your stories forever.”

 “What about the others?” Persephone asked, clenching Aidoneus’s hands tightly.

“Their memories should be returning but you two may need to help jog them. “ She says softly.

“Where are they all? Zeus and Hera, Artemis and Apollo, Mother and Eros are here. Poseidon in California?”

“Thanatos is here as well.” Aidoneus remarked and Nyx nods knowingly.

“I’m aware, he never lost his memories though. He watched over you two quietly.” She explained and floated up from the ground back towards the skies.

“Ares is in the Middle east, a mercenary to the highest bidder. Athena is in Washington D.C. a strategist for the military. Aphrodite is in Paris, a couple’s therapist. Hephaestus with her an engineer…”

Nyx continued to list a few of the other Gods and Goddesses who would need their assistances before returning to the sky to continue her divine duties. All around them, they could feel magic and divine energy flowing all around them.

“The Gods are back, “Hades remarked as husband and wife strolled through the hedges, enjoying the reminder of the quiet night in each other’s companies.

“Yes, but the mortals don’t seem to need us as much anymore. The sun rises daily without Apollo, the earth yields food for them without Mother’s or I’s influence. The seasons come and go on their own.” Persephone mused.

“Yes, but they’ll still need our help every now and then and the dead will never cease to come to us.” Aidoneus reminds kissing the top of her head.

“Of course, Oh Cerberus must miss us!” Persephone squeaked, suddenly remembering their loveable three headed dog.

“He must be fine, “At least he assumed, “We have greater things to worry about first. We need to gather the Olympians and deal with Kronos.” He said, tensing at the thought of the upcoming conflict. Could the mortals and the earth handle another clash among Gods?

“Right, lucky us many of them are nearby.” She remarked and stopped in her tracks. She turned to face him, gently taking both his hands in hers and gazed up at him.

“Worry not love, we have overcome a lot together. We will beat this too.”

He smiled down at her warmly and nods, “We will. I love you Persephone.”

“and I love you Aidoneus.”

The two kissed deeply before being swept up in a gust of black smoke and flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! I had this idea come up and started writing it with the thoughts of making it a multi chapter story. However, I've decided to turn into a short story instead. If there's interest in more relating to this or similar modern takes let me know! Also, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> *Inspired to write this by the amazing Rachel Alexander author of Receiver of Many. The choice to use Aidoneus/Hades comes from her writing and the idea that the some if not most of the Gods and Goddesses had two names.


End file.
